


Hunter X Hunter Drabble Collection

by MsPyromaniac



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anything can happen - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Making this up as I go along, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Possible lemons, Possible requests, Rating May Change, who knows what could happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPyromaniac/pseuds/MsPyromaniac
Summary: This is basically a bunch of random drabbles/one shots that I will make up as I go along. It will mostly be characterxreader and maybe some lemons. There might be drabbles with more than one parts. Summary may change, I really don't know.





	1. Hunter Exam Part 1

Oh, the Hunter Exam....

 

You preferred not to take it. At least properly anyway. You had a mission and that mission was to get stronger and seek out those who could aid you. It was stupid and you were sure that there were other ways to go about getting a "master". Much smarter ways... You just had this sense of danger and you felt that the hunter exams would be a good place to look.

 

The only problem here was that people didn't come to the Hunter exams to make friends and they certainly did not come to take on pupils. You looked at all of the people who were standing in the area. Some looked decent and a few looked scary. There were about two kids and a clown.....? No magician? You had no idea but he seemed very creepy...kinda hot, but still creepy. You took a mental note to stay away from him in your search. Hopefully you would find someone good. Or someone good would find you.

 

An older looking "gentleman" approached you. He looked friendly, but he also looked like the type who stayed in all day reading manga. "Hello~! You look new here. My name is Tonpa!" he smiled. He reached a hand into the bag he was carrying and started to rummage around in it. You merely smiled, liking the friendly contact you were receiving. Everyone else seemed a bit distant after all.

 

"Nice to meet you. I'm [Name]," you spoke in just as friendly of a manor as he had. "This is my first year at the exam. I really don't expect to pass it, though..." As soon as you said the latter a little smile appeared on Tonpa's face, as if he had a secret. It was different than the smile he previously had. You kind of ignored it, because he didn't seem all that threatening or creepy. Tonpa took out an orange can and handed it to you.

 

"Don't say that. I'm sure your chance to pass is just like all of the other rookies I see," he mused, smile remaining. "Here's some juice. I think you've earned it for making it this far." It was a bit weird that he would offer you juice, but not weird enough to question it. You didn't think he was hitting on you rather than just being kind. You gave a nod, remembering how weird the road was to get to the exam site.

 

"Thank yo-" Before you could finish your sentence, the can was knocked out of your hand. Well...you didn't know the words to describe it besides 'knocked out'. To really explain it, it was in your hand one second than on the floor the next, spilled out. You looked at Tonpa confused then around a bit, not getting what had just happened. "Ah..ummmm...." You wondered if you were that clumsy. Then a young boy with a skate-board in his hand conveniently passed by to comment on what had just happened.

 

"Ahh, what a waste," he spoke with a shrug. His slanted eyes stared at Tonpa who seemed to be slightly sweating now. Without a word, Tonpa walked off and you had no idea why. The young boy just shrugged and moved on as if nothing had happened. With a sigh, you felt at a lost again until you remembered the real reason why you were here. To find someone to help you get stronger.

 

This had side-tracked you.


	2. Hunter Exam Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for Hunter x Hunter before, so this little Hunter exam thing is more to help me get familiar with writing this than anything. So not really any pairings, more of a way of how the reader could be in the hunter exams.

Needless to say, you did not expect to run so much.

 

No, not at all. It was amazing how you made it out alive, but you made sure to stick near the instructor more than anything. Everyone present was now waiting for those who were still running. You saw that creepy yet hot clown leaning against a tree. You made sure to avoid him at all cost. You were looking at him and walking further away from the area he was at until you bumped into someone...or something. "I'm so-," you stopped as you stared at him. He was tall and wearing green. There were needles on his thin face. You had to stop yourself from staring too long.

 

Immediately you moved to the side, looking down to avoid his eyes. They looked sinister. "S-Sorry," you said. He, however, did not look at you. He merely kept on walking once you got out of the way, not saying anything. Only chattering noises could be heard. You shivered, not knowing if he or the clown was worse...

 

Everyone finally arrived at the rendezvous point and Mr. Satotz had left. You watched as he walked away and a pair of doors opened, revealing the next exam sight as well as the examiners. There was a HUGE man and a little woman sitting in front of him. You really liked her boots. As you were wondering where she got them, you dazed out a bit only to be brought back by the shocked noises of what the next exam was. It was cooking a pig and while some thought that was too easy, you felt as if it was right up your ally.

 

Or so you thought....

 

You managed to jump out of the way as a pig charged at you. They had been eating bones when you first got there. BONES! You were beyond frightened needless to say and the only thing that you felt like you could do was dodge until you saw something interesting. "The soft spot is on their head!" you heard the realization of a young boy in green. And while everyone was killing the pigs, you claimed one that had died by a bunch of apples falling onto it's head.


	3. Hunter Exam Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a little bit of Hisokaxreader in this chapter. I thought I might spice this process up a bit. Besides, I have to learn how to write people together a bit for HXH. ^^

You wanted to know how this happened.

 

You didn't care why, you wanted to know _how_. Before you decided to grasp this situation at hand, you thought over the events that lead to this moment. First off, you had made a horrid dish apparently. You felt bad about that, since you thought you were a good cook. Second, you almost died jumping for a damn egg that was surprisingly very delicious. Third, you were able to find a nice and secluded place to sleep on the air-ship that was taking everyone to the third exam site. Fourth, once there, you ended up falling down a hole. Now here you are. Alone. With the creepy clown.

 

He was leaned up against the wall and hadn't moved an inch. This is why you wanted to find a master, so that you wouldn't feel scared in situations like these. As you thought of that, you wondered if you guys would have to fight. Your eyes widened and you looked visibly shaken. It seemed to catch the attention of your new "buddy". "Don't worry~," you heard him say. His voice was velvety and sounded naturally mysterious. "I'm not going to hurt you...In fact you're hardly anything to consider anyway." He wasn't looking at you as he said that and you couldn't help but to notice that he looked...agitated.

 

So, he didn't want to be there with you either. You then realized that he basically insulted you. You bit your lip, not entirely happy with this, but you were too afraid to really say anything. Though you did want to. This was once again caught by your "buddy". "Oh? Are you actually silent with fear?" he asked, this time looking at you, "How adorable." He gave a chuckle. "I have no interest in weak people, but this is amusing." He pushed off of the wall and walked towards you. You bit your lip harder and took a step back as he got closer. Your fear only fueled him. He gave another chuckle, "It's a shock that you've made it this far, considering how frightened you are right now." You really wanted to say something. With a slow motion he reached a hand out and gave your hair a tug. "Little mouse~." That was it. You somehow found a bit of courage.

 

"D-Don't call me that! I'm not scared just a bit uneasy, alright?" you said. Your body told a different story, though, but you didn't want to back down. Once again he let out a chuckle.

 

"Well, if 'Mouse' isn't your name, then what is it? Hm~?" he asked, leaning closer to you. It was a bit intimidating, but it was obvious that he meant for it to be that way.

 

"It's [Name]," you spoke, keeping the stutter from your voice. With a light nod, the magician pulled back a bit now that he had this newfound information.

 

"Well, [Name], I'm Hisoka, and you're bleeding," he smirked. Your eyes went slightly wide, and you wondered if he had somehow hurt you. Before you could check, he reached forward causing you to flinch and passed his thumb across your lower lip. You had bit it so much to the point of bleeding. Hisoka pulled back, "Maybe one day you'll get strong enough and actually be interesting to me."

 

He made you reconsider your intentions.


	4. Hunter Exam Part 4

As soon as three other people had shown up, you were able to leave.

 

The task was the majority rules. You were each given a bracelet that had a circle and X on it. Whichever was pressed by the most people, was what was chosen. The second you came to a split in the journey; however, Hisoka was nowhere to be seen. He truly was a magician because he vanished the second that he had the chance. You couldn't help but to internally admit that you felt a bit better with him gone.

 

So there was now four of you, making this much tougher. There were times in which half of you wanted one thing and the other half wanted the next. In the end, though, the examiner told you all that you could no longer continue.

 

Needless to say you were pissed off. It was all because of that damn clown....

 

It took awhile to navigate out of the tower, but once you did you started towards home. It would take awhile until you got there. You would need to take an airship, since that would be the fastest method. As you were walking, you put your hands in your pockets only to feel something that wasn't there before. You took this foreign object out, only to find a Joker card.

 

Maybe Hisoka would have been a fun master. Not a good one, but fun.


	5. Killua/reader [The Gym]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua is adorable, no denying that, but I'm imagining him to be like sixteen or so here.

It was no secret that Killua and Gon would often go to the gym during their down time. Even if there were no foes around, it was still always good for them to be in shape. Gon, however, had school work to do. So sometimes he would not go and stay behind to do that. Killua would often get bored just waiting for his friend to finish, so he just decided to continue with his work-out regimen. The gym brought in many types of people who were all looking to work out. It was interesting that out of everyone there, you were the one he noticed. Maybe it was your hair. It could have even been your eyes. It was unknown, but you stayed in his thoughts enough for him to point it out to Gon. "Which one is she?" Gon asked as he looked around the gym. This made Killua groan since Gon was being so brazen about it.

 

 

"Don't be so obvious," Killua whispered, though it was more like a loud whisper that expressed the anxiety he was feeling at that moment. "She's over there on the third treadmill." The last thing that the Zoldyck wanted was to draw your attention causing you to realize that you were being discussed.

 

 

"She's so pretty," Gon replied in a whisper this time though, and Killua was grateful for that. "What's the issue then?" When it came to women, Gon was easy at talking to them and being kind. Killua on the other hand wasn't the best when it came to them since he tended to treat them like 'buddies'. His little sister was the only exception.

 

 

"W-Well...," it was hard for Killua to really address this problem. He had never even had it before after all, "I don't know what to say to her. Like I've never been interested in someone like this before." Gon put a hand on his mouth so his friend would not see that he found this amusing.

 

 

"That's easy," Gon said with a smile, "Just go up to her and talk." He gave Killua a pat on the back, urging him to go and talk to his crush. Killua's eyes widened at that gesture then he grumbled. At this time, you switched over to another machine. Killua let out a sigh.

 

 

"No, it's not easy. I mean what do I even say?" he asked, crossing his arms this time.

 

 

"Anything!" Gon stayed with his smile.

 

 

"Anything?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

Killua sighed at this, not entirely sure how this would turn out. It also felt a bit weird in a way. He was sure that you were focused on your work out, and he wouldn't want to disturb that....He then noticed something making his eyes go wide. Going over he let out a breath as if mentally preparing himself.

 

 

You, on the other hand, were mentally counting in your mind as you were working out on the thigh-curl machine. You barely noticed someone approach you until you heard a voice. It was coming from a pretty cute guy that you had seen around there. You weren't much of a person to really randomly talk to people though, unless they approached you like he did.

 

 

"Hey, idiot, you're doing that wrong," he said, "There's directions on the side of the machine you know." In the background Gon was rubbing his eyes as he heard this. It was to be expected though. Killua could be a bit rude at times. You, however, weren't even sure what to say at the moment.

 

 

"Excuse me?" you said, tilting your head to the side. You were not happy with being called an idiot by a stranger.

 

 

"You're supposed to lay on your stomach," he continued, his blue eyes staring at your own eyes. With a sigh, you merely nodded. You were slightly embarrassed that you had been doing it wrong the whole time, but you still weren't sure what to do in this situation.

 

 

"I'll remember it for next time then," you mused as you got up and moved to a different machine. You hadn't even been able to finish your set.

 

 

Killua went back to where Gon was, "What do I do now?" he asked, feeling as if that didn't go the way it was supposed to. Gon smiled sheepishly.

 

 

"Well....I mean, at least you spoke with her," he looked on the bright side of this incident. Killua let out a groan.

 

 

"Dammit, I just can't get this right!" he complained.

 

 

It was about a week later and Gon was once again doing school work. He felt like it was a bit unnecessary with all of the things he was learning as a Hunter and such, but Mito made it very clear that she wanted him to do things the "right way". So he basically did not have a choice and knew that if he didn't do it, he would have to go back to whale island. He preferred Killua's company and vice versa. Killua, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out how to get to know you better. When he called you an idiot the previous week was the last time he saw you. This time, however, he would be going to the gym without Gon. He decided to ask for his friend's advice again and Gon merely said 'be yourself'. Killua couldn't help but to remember where that had gotten him last time.

 

 

With a sigh, though, Killua got his gym bag and headed over. It beat seeing Gon's brain get fried every ten minutes. Besides, he had to keep up or his muscles would start to disappear. Especially since things had been quiet. Killua went over to the weights and grabbed the biggest ones, lifting them with ease. It was more than simple for him.

 

 

You arrived shortly after and began your own workout. After your little "chat" last time, it was much easier for you to recognize Killua. You wondered how he was able to lift those weights easily without being super huge. It was a mystery. You noticed that he was near the thigh-curl machine and you decided to swallow your pride. You went over and decided to do it the right way. "Hey, idiot, thanks for showing me how to do this correctly," you smiled. Killua looked over when he heard your voice. He merely smirked.

 

 

"No problem, idiot."


	6. ReaderxHisoka [The Masqurade]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a request, but I don't know if it's supposed to be a lemon or not. I'll just put a little bit of smut in it, then.

Honestly, you didn't know why you decided to get out of the house that day. A friend of yours had decided to throw a masquerade party, and it had just been extremely boring. You had even bought a new dress, shoes, mask, etc. just for the occasion. You didn't get a chance to talk to your friend much since she was busy running around and making sure everything was alright. There was also lots of people there that you did not know. Least you figured that you didn't. It was just so hard to tell who was who with all of the masks on. Either way, the party was not very fun. Luckily for you, there was an open bar. You could at least entertain yourself this way and hope that you would sober up enough to drive back home...or at least be sober enough to not pass out on the lawn. You sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of champagne since basically all they had was that and wine. You could kill your friend at this point for making such a bland party. At least she seemed to be having fun. You got your drink and sighed as you took a sip. "Don't you just wish that there were more options~?" you heard. You looked to the side at you to see a man with blood-orange hair sitting next to you. You had no idea that he was even there. It was like he just magically appeared. He was wearing a black suit, and his mask was very decorative. There were jeweled cards fanned out on one of the top corners. What was most interesting though was his finger over his glass and an ice-cube floating under it. Your eyes were wide and amazed.

 

 

"W-Wha-How are you doing that?!" you asked, not caring if you were at all loud because you had never seen anything like that in person. Well, your friend could make bees come out of her hat, but this was just something else. The ice cube was floating! He merely chuckled and the ice cube fell back into the glass.

 

 

"It's a secret~," he said, voice very velvety and smooth, "I'm a magician, you see." Normally if someone where to tell you that, you would not care, but you had seen with your own eyes what he could do. So you felt like a kid at her first magic show. Your eyes remained wide, not knowing that your friend would know someone like this. She never mentioned it, but she did say that she came across some interesting people when she took the hunter exam. Perhaps he was one.

 

 

"Are you, by chance a Hunter?" you asked him. You hoped that the question wasn't too random or anything like that. The last thing would wanted to do was to turn this guy off from you being as this was the only interesting thing to happen at this party.

 

 

"I am, actually," he nodded, "My name is Hisoka, and who might you be~?" Hisoka...You felt as if you had heard that name before, but you had no idea where or how. You shook that from your head since it really didn't matter.

 

 

"I'm [name]. It's a pleasure to meet you," you smiled. Lightly, he took your hand and kissed the back of it. You gave a slight blush at that.

 

 

"The pleasure is all mine~," he spoke. You really liked the sound of his voice and wanted to hear more about him, because he seemed like an interesting person. Before you could ask, however, another man approached. This one had long black hair. His presence seemed slightly menacing.

 

 

"Hisoka, let's go. I've taken care of my target," he said, voice extremely uncaring about the information he put out there. You honestly wanted to know, but you felt as if you would be safer if you didn't pry. Hisoka merely chuckled.

 

 

"Blunt as always, Illumi, and here I was having a nice time with my new friend," he said with mock sadness as he touched at his chest. Illumi didn't really give any sort of look or response with emotion. He merely just said 'let's go' again before walking off. "He's always so serious," Hisoka sighed, "Nice meeting you, [name]~." And with that, he got up and left as well.

 

 

"Wait-" you couldn't really finish as he was already far enough to not hear you, and you weren't going to yell. With a sigh, you watched as someone most interesting just walked away. Thinking about how that was the liveliest your night would get, you decided to leave as well. You reached in your bag for you keys, but ended up pulling out something else as well. It was playing card with a phone number written on it. You couldn't help but to smile.

 

 

* * *

 

It had been a month since you started dating Hisoka. He refused to tell you any secrets to his magic tricks, but you guys still managed to have lots of fun together. Turns out that he fought quite a bit at Heaven's Arena. He was very good at it, and you were shocked at his fighting style. Did he....umm...was he....ummm.... Did fighting turn him on? Or was he just a sadist? Maybe a masochist? You felt as if there was so much about him that you did not know, but when you two were together he was just so fun and exciting. Also he was very hot and you really hoped to see more of his body. You couldn't help but to feel like maybe you were just in a puppy love stage, but also maybe the fact that he was so strong and was actually able to kill his opponents secretly turned you on. Still, there was something about him and you just couldn't put your finger on it.

 

 

Hisoka was also very rough. When he kissed you, he COMPLETELY invaded your mouth. He also used that time as an opportunity to scratch at whatever body part he was touching with his sharp nails. Usually, though, one of his hands was in your hair grabbing at it harshly as the other was around your waist squeezing at your hip and scratching it from time to time. Hisoka seemed very amused by your reactions. You always got so dazed and a bit hot from it. He usually didn't take it further, though, it was as if he were teasing you this way to provide further discomfort. He was a very sly bastard.

 

 

Now, on this particular day, you decided to visit your boyfriend at Heaven's arena. It was getting pretty late and the sun was just about setting. There were some fights going on, but you knew that he was free that day. You took the elevator up, going to the two-hundreds as they would say. The air usually got heavier as you ascended, but you just figured that it was because of the altitude. That didn't make a lot of sense, since you thought it should be the opposite, but you went with it. Another thing though, was that when you usually got there you felt slightly frightened. As if you were being watched or....as if someone could kill you at any second. You told Hisoka about that one day and he merely said 'it's just blood-lust'. You figured that he was kidding. Once the elevator dinged, you let out a sigh as looked around, feeling that weird feeling once again. You walked quickly until you made it to Hisoka's door and knocked. You hoped you didn't knock too frantically, but you felt much better with him around. It took longer than you wanted, but eventually Hisoka opened the door. He looked amused, probably because of how you knocked, "Are you okay~?" he asked, voice as velvety as ever. You merely pouted and walked in.

 

 

"I'm fine," you sighed, going over and sitting on the sofa. You crossed your legs and leaned back, "It just feels so weird when I'm coming up here, you know? Almost sinister." You decided to shake those thoughts from your head, though and figured that you were just being stupid. Hisoka chuckled and went over to sit next to you. He thought that your innocence to everything was cute. He, though, wasn't going to say anything. He wanted you to figure it out on your own.

 

 

"It's good that you're able to withstand it, though. Some can't," he mused, leaning closer to you slightly. "You have potential. Perhaps you should take the Hunter Exam." Thinking he was just making fun of you, you waved that off, rolling your eyes slightly.

 

 

"Ha ha, very funny," you grumbled. Hisoka merely shrugged, still not going to say anything. You scooted closer to him, lightly putting a hand on his thigh. "Sooo, how have you been. I feel like I haven't seen you in person for a week." You pouted.

 

 

"That's because it has been a week," Hisoka chuckled. He found you very amusing and cute. They were two of the reasons he kept you around, though he was hoping that you would use that potential you had and he would be able to fight you someday. He liked having more people to add into his toy-box. You just shrugged, pouting slightly.

 

 

"Either way, it's time spent without you," you gave a slight playful whine and leaned closer to lightly kiss his lips. "I've missed you~." Hisoka wasn't going to let you get away with just a small kiss and you knew that, which was why you did it. As expected when you started to pull away, he grabbed a hard hold on the back of your hair and moved you back to him, slipping his tongue into your mouth and kissing you passionately. This you did not mind at all. You were starting to get accustomed to the way he kissed you, so instead of just sitting there all knee-buckling you moved over and sat on his lap, facing him. Hisoka merely let out a pleased noise into the kiss as you did this. It encouraged him to get rougher and he pulled back to bite at your lip before moving his head down and biting at your neck. He loved leaving marks on you. You moaned softly and gripped on tightly to his shoulders as he did this.

 

 

Hisoka was turning you on immensely, so you started to grind your hips against his, loving the feeling of friction going on between you. He started to bite you a bit harsher as you did this, causing your skin to break. "A-Ah!" you couldn't help but to call out from the unexpectedness of it and also because Hisoka was starting to get hard underneath you. You assumed that the fact that he made you bleed aided in that. Hisoka pulled back, licking his lips.

 

 

"Are you getting wet for me~?" he whispered in your ear. Your face was very flushed at this point and you couldn't help but to nod when he asked you that. He smirked and slowly turned you around so that you were facing out. He slithered a hand down your bottoms and into panties, playing with your clit. You moaned immediately and you could hear Hisoka chuckling softly against your ear. "I guess you are~." He licked the shell of your ear as he circled his fingers around on you, rubbing roughly. You arched your back slightly due to the pleasure that he was giving you. Hisoka slipped his hand down a bit further and slipped two of his fingers into your opening. Your eyes widened a bit and you felt a slight pain because of his sharp nails when they first entered.

 

 

Hisoke moved his fingers in and out of you, practically stabbing at your g-spot and making you call out. He knew exactly where it was and knew how you liked to be touched. Even though you hadn't had full on sex with him yet, you knew that he was amazing at this sort of thing. You let out a particularly loud moan as you felt him growing harder against your ass. You pushed back against it slightly and heard Hisoka give a breathy moan from that. You really wanted to play with his member, but you could barely concentrate on that because you were getting close to your end. He started biting on your neck once again as he felt you starting to tighten around his fingers. After a few more movements from him you called out his name as you had an orgasm against his fingers. Hisoka smirked as he watched you hit your peak and start to come down. He thrust his fingers inside of you a bit more before pulling them out and putting them in his mouth.

 

 

"You taste delicious~," he purred. You were just catching your breath from what just happened. "Now, shall we play a bit more~?"

 

 


	7. Shy!Reader X Chrollo X Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request. Excuse me if I get Feitan's speech wrong. I know that he speaks in like broken Japanese a bit since it's not his first lanuauge.  
> BTW: It will be lemony if you catch my drift.

"So, what do you think~?" Hisoka purred to Chrollo. Like always he was putting ideas in the man's head. In Chrollo's opinion, Hisoka was fun, but he was at times too kinky for him. There were times in which the man would just have to say 'no', but this was not one of those times. When Hisoka suggests doable things, then Chrollo would agree _most_ of the time. This time it was about their new member, which was you. You were shy, but very strong and smart. Chrollo had hand picked you to join the spiders because he knew of your capabilities, and he also knew that you would agree. You were slightly reluctant at first. This was a new group of people after all, and you barely knew Chrollo as it was. It took a bit of thinking, but you agreed.

 

 

The members were welcoming. You were shocked at that, because you figured them to be cold hearted killers who didn't give a damn if anyone from the group kicked the bucket. You, however, were shocked when a blonde ran up to you and started to ramble on about the members of the troupe and ask you tons of questions. You were caught extremely off-guard because of this, but at least you were not scared. The other members seem to welcome you as well, only a few just nodded in recognition. You felt as if it was more like a family than a group of cold-blooded killers.

 

 

"Well, she _is_ really cute, but do you think you coul-" Chrollo was cut off by Hisoka giving a chuckle. At that moment, the male already knew the answer to the question he was going to ask. "Alright then, I'll leave it to you." He watched as you blushed and stuttered a bit, speaking about where you were from. Shalnark seemed very interested in what you were saying, and Shizuku was trying to figure out what place you were even talking about. "When the others leave, I'll ask her to stay behind."

 

 

"How is-Is she even...strong?" Feitan asked, surveying you a bit. Shalnark merely hit your back, causing you to move forward a bit.

 

 

"I'm sure she is! Why else would the Boss recruit her?!" he boomed. You felt like he was the complete opposite of you.

 

 

"Looks can be very deceiving," Bonolenov spoke. As they were going on about your physical possibilities, you kind of just held onto your left arm with your right, unable to decide what to say, or if you should even say anything at all. It felt very weird, and you also couldn't help but to feel like there were eyes watching your every move. You couldn't decide who it was though. It was all just becoming too much in your opinion. It could be much worse, though. At least they did seem to accept you, even though it was on grounds that the Boss's decisions were final. You hoped that you would fit in with this crowd. Things seemed nice and welcoming so far, but what if once they got to know you, they wouldn't like you? You looked around at all of the members, though, and they all seemed different in several ways. It made you a bit hopeful.

 

 

"Oh, [Name], you should come out with Machi and I tonight," Shizuku mused, "We're going to go check out the sites in this city." You opened your mouth to respond to that, but before you could say anything, you were interrupted.

 

 

"No, you should come out with Kortopi, Phinks, and I!" Shalnark insisted, "I've been here before. I know all of the great spots." At that, you were going to say that you were from there, which was the main reason that the spider was there to recruit you, but you were talked over again. This time it was Franklin, and he was saying that you all should just go out together. You couldn't put your input in or get any words into what they were talking about. Phinks, though, had said that he was heading out early. So he and Franklin decided to leave together. Shizuku and Shalnark were still having a conversation, but once they noticed the others leaving they followed suit followed by Pakunoda and Uvo. Machi decided to leave with Nobunaga and Feitan since Shizuku left without her. Kortopi and Bonolenov soon followed suit as well. You tried to ask where they were even going, but with all of the chatter going on your voice was lost among their chit chat. You sighed, wondering if your nightmare of not belonging was coming true. Sure they were talking about you, but they seemed to actually forget about you even while you were the subject. You really weren't sure what to do now. That is until...

 

 

"So, [Name] how are you liking the other members?" It was your new boss, and his sudden appearance nearly scared you. You smiled slightly though since you were trying to be polite.

 

 

"T-There very lively," you spoke. That was for sure. You heard all that they were saying and yet you still had no idea as to what was going on. Chrollo chuckled slightly.

 

 

"That they are," he agreed. Then he looked passed you. You wondered at what, "Have you had the chance to meet Hisoka?" Then as if on cue, you felt someone extremely close to you at your back. You nearly jumped, and your reaction was followed by a deep chuckle.

 

 

"Hello~," he purred, "Does being in a group of killers make you uneasy? How cute~." You blushed slightly and whether it was from how close Hisoka was to you or from embarrassment by what he said was not known. You quickly shook your head.

 

 

"That doesn't bother me...," you said softly, looking down a bit, "It's just a lot of people to take in at the moment." Hisoka gave another chuckle at that, and Chrollo just rose an eyebrow at his chuckle. He didn't know how Hisoka planned on getting what he wanted, but it was very interesting to watch.

 

 

"Meeting new people and trying new things certainly is fun, though. Is it not?" Hisoka purred out. You looked as if you were contemplating what he was saying, "Especially the latter." He started to move closer to you, putting a hand gently on you waist as he circled behind you, "Isn't doing new and exhilarating things just the point of living~." You could feel his breath fanning on your neck. You glanced at Chrollo who merely looked as if he were observing what was going on. That puzzled you and made you wonder if there was something deeper behind Hisoka's words. And if that was the case then what was it? "Besides, things that may seem scary aren't worth trying~." He now whispered in your ear before licking at the shell of it. Your whole face turned red as you were trying to comprehend what was happening. You looked over at the boss to see that he was much closer to you than before, almost as close to you front as Hisoka was to your back. "So? What do you say~?" Hisoka purred into your ear, pressing himself against your ass. A little noise left your mouth as that happened and before you could really comprehend what was going on, Chrollo started to kiss up your neck. You bit your lip, now fully understanding what was happening.

 

 

"I-I...w-well..." Your mind was so clouded with lust that you could barely answer properly. Hisoka smirked and started to rub his hands along your body. You had to admit that it felt good. Chrollo's lips soon left your neck as he moved his head up to kiss Hisoka's lips, who was behind you. You were pressed tight in between them, still feeling hands roaming on your body. Hisoka bit at Chrollo's lips, tugging at them slightly as he started to move your top off followed by your bottoms. He was somehow able to do it with you in that position. Chrollo and Hisoka broke their kiss with a sting of saliva. Hisoka pushed Chrollo's head down towards your chest as he unhooked your bra. Once your breasts were free, your boss started to lick around your nipples as his hands squeezed at your chest tenderly. You moaned, face flushed to the max. You wondered if you could feel any hotter than this moment, and that soon happened as you watched Hisoka going behind Chrollo and rubbing his hands at his abs, scratching at them a bit.

 

 

You couldn't help but to tangle your fingers in Chrollo's hair as he nipped and sucked at your breasts. It felt way too good not to. You almost let out a whine of disappointment when he stopped to kiss Hisoka some more. They didn't leave you hanging for long as Hisoka wrapped one of his strong arms around your waist and pulled you closer. He moved his hand down so that he could push your panties to the side. You barely had any time to react as he quickly bent you over and pushed you down to all fours. Your heart was racing, and you were pretty unstable at the moment. Hisoka got behind you, then you heard a slight 'zip' coming from him. You couldn't really see what was happening, but Chrollo was stroking him to hardness. Hisoka let out a pleasure-filled sigh at that. You were a bit confused, but soon an unexpected moan overtook you. Chrollo was using his other hand to rub at your clit to get you ready for what was going to happen. You immediately got wet because of the excitement of it all.

 

 

"I think you're ready," you heard your boss say. Before you knew it, you felt pressure against your opening. Hisoka pushed at it for a bit before roughly inserting himself all the way inside of you. You let out a whiny moan, feeling slightly hurt at his roughness, yet still getting pleasure. Hisoka took a firm hold of your hips before starting to thrust into you roughly. You gripped the ground as much as you could because of the pleasure you were feeling. Chrollo soon came around in front, and you knew exactly what you had to do. At this point, you didn't even wait for it. You just unzipped his pants and pulled out his length, stroking it to hardness before slipping your mouth around it. It was a bit hard to concentrate on blowing him because of how deep and rough Hisoka was going. You could barely handle it. After a few more thrusts, you felt Hisoka hit against somewhere that felt amazing, making you want to melt. You moaned loudly against Chrollo's cock, knowing that he had tapped your g-spot. Hisoka smirked and continued to pound into it over and over again. You tried your best to please your boss as you took as much of Chrollo in your mouth as you could, but you were so near your edge that you couldn't help it. You came hard on Hisoka's cock, not holding any noises out. The two men seemed amused at how soon you came. Hisoka let out a chuckle. "If you could barely last now, you're not going to make it to the end of this," Chrollo mused, smiling kindly at you. You had pulled away from him and were panting now. Your face was flushed in embarrassment.

 

 

"Don't worry [Name], if it gets too much then you can just watch~." Hisoka was still chuckling.


	8. Leorio/Reader [The Coffee Shop]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request but this one is for Leorio. I hope I'm able to write more for him in the future. Poor baby needs more love.

Studying for Med School could take it's toll after awhile.

 

 

Sure Leorio had a passion to become a doctor and the whole thing came naturally to him, but sometimes it was nice to take a break every once in awhile...well, just a quick trip to the coffee shop on the street below his apartment. It was a cute little coffee shop and not many people went there since they prefer to go one of the bigger brand stores. Leorio preferred to go to this one though not only because it was a quick walk from where he lived, but also because after all of that studying he preferred the relaxing atmosphere that the low population there had to offer. On this windy day in particular, Leorio decided to bring a few of his notes with him. A break could mean many things for him and sometimes it just meant a break from studying in his apartment. When he got inside of the shop, there were about three other people in there besides the workers. He went to the counter and ordered his drink before sitting down at an empty table near a window with a dark wood frame and looking over his notes. He knew that his order wouldn't take too long since there wasn't many people there. Leorio sighed as he felt the need to rub his eyes. He could feel his body starting to relax now. He took his hand off his paper to rub his eyes beneath his glasses. As he was doing that, one customer left the store causing a gust of wind to enter and blow his papers off the table. With an annoyed groan, he got up and started to collect all of his papers. He counted them. One...two...three...? His last one was missing. He stood up and looked around the area, feeling more annoyed with this, especially since he went in there to relax.

 

 

"Umm, excuse me?" he heard. You had appeared right behind him, holding the fourth paper that he was looking for. Leorio let out a sigh of relief and his happy-go-lucky personality seemed to take over as he was making contact with someone.

 

 

"Thank you!" he said, happily taking the paper from you, "Med school is difficult enough. I don't know what I would have done if I lose these notes." He smiled as he spoke, being his genuinely happy self. It made you smile, because you never met someone who made you feel so warm before, and this was just your first meeting. Maybe it was the sound of his voice or the look in his eyes. All you knew was that he seemed like a kind-hearted person.

 

 

"You go to Med School?" you couldn't help but to ask, being fascinated by this. He was about to answer, but you heard someone call 'Leorio'.

 

 

"Excuse me for a second," he said, before going and getting his coffee. He returned shortly, "I do. It has always been a dream of mine ever since I lost a friend...Oh! I'm Leorio by the way. If you haven't already heard." He chuckled lightly, smiling. You could tell that he was genuine, and you wanted to know more about him.

 

 

"Nice to meet you, Leorio, I'm [Name]," you introduced, shaking his hand, "Can you tell me a bit more about what happened with your friend?" You were very curious, but you understood if he didn't want to say anything about it. "It's fine if you don't want to." Leorio waved that off with a slightly sad look in his eyes as he remembered what happened.

 

 

"I don't mine, I'll tell you," he said. He began to explain, telling a story about how his friend got sick and had no money to get treated. Your intuition was right so far. He was a very kind person. It was hard to find people like that now-a-days. You couldn't help but to smile as he spoke about how he wanted to help the less fortunate so that someone else wouldn't have to go through what his friend did.

 

 

"Wow...Most people are in it for the money," you mused, "Or just for the love of science." You gave a slight shrug at the second thing you said. Leorio smirked a bit at your words.

 

 

"Well don't get me wrong, the money is a good thing, too," he added. You giggled slightly. You were going to further the conversation, but you heard your name being called by the barista.

 

 

"Oh, that's me. I gotta go," you said, standing up.

 

 

"Wait, what's your number?" he quickly said. You couldn't help but to slightly flush at that, and him seeing your flustered face caused his own to slightly turn red.

 

 

"It's #######. Uh, I hope to hear from you soon then!"

 

 

As you grabbed your coffee and left, Leorio couldn't help but to think about how cute your smile and giggle were. He was also now a bit distracted from his studies, but he had really enjoyed your company, though the exchange between you two had been very short. He hoped that he would get to see you again.

 

 

* * *

 

"...Left ventricle and right ventricle." You smiled happily as Leorio got the answer right. You had been helping him study ever since you two had first met at the coffee shop. You were more than glad to help him as you really did enjoy his company. Leorio enjoyed your company as well, sure he was one of those people who were able to study silently and alone, but your help was much appreciated by him.

 

 

"Great! That's it," you mused, putting the study guide that you were holding down. "You're definitely going to pass easily." Leorio chuckled slightly, loving the energy that you had brought with you when you accompanied him. It made studying far less dull.

 

 

"That's because of you~," he replied before realizing something. "Hey, [Name], what are your plans for the future?" That question slightly threw you off, though it wasn't as if it was an unexpected one. You had been helping him get into med school after all so it was only a matter of time before he became curious about what you were up to. You smiled gently.

 

 

"Honestly...I'm not sure...I don't know what I'm cut out for," you answered. You felt happy that Leorio had something that he was passionate about, but you weren't sure what you could do with your life. It would be nice to be able to help people like how Leorio is doing, but you could see being a doctor a bit far from your grasp. Leorio studied your expression.

 

 

"Well, one this is for sure. I think you'd be a great mother!" he said. He meant it as more of a joke of you kind of mothering him with helping him, and you got that. Leorio could easily make you laugh and smile...Now the only thing with that was you were not the best at repartee.

 

 

"Oh, are you trying to put a baby in me already?" you giggled, not exactly realizing what you had truly said. Leorio's eyes went wide slightly and his face flushed up a bit at what you said. You wondered why, but after awhile you were able to realize what came out of your mouth. "U-Uh...H-Hold on! I d-didn't mean..." You were so embarrassed, and he could see that. Leorio then started to laugh, making you want to shrink. You looked down, but then you felt him putting his arm around you.

 

 

"It's okay [Name], I think I could see you being a labor and delivery nurse," he said. You couldn't help but to smile. Leorio always knew the right thing to say.

 

 


	9. Little Note

Well, I hope none of you will be mad at me as about this, but I have to do what I have to do.

My Hunter X Hunter spark is kind of gone at this point. Does that mean I'll stop writing for this? No, it does not. This does mean, though, that I'll be writing things my own way, though. So by that, I'm suspending doing any requests for now, especially lemons because I literally have no inspirations for those. It's very hard to write smut when you find it so mundane and unneeded. I blame the way I used to role-play. Also, I want to please everyone, so if I'm not feeling it the request won't come out as good as I would want. I just like the feeling of freedom, and that helps me write. -u-

BTW: I might make a Naruto one like this. I'm really into it ATM.


	10. Make time for me [Kurapika/Reader] Drabble Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always sort of like the head cannon that if Kurapika had an SO he would be too busy for the relationship. That being said...well we'll just see how this ends.

You woke up as the sun started to shine through the window. Turning to your side, you placed a hand on the empty spot next to you. This wasn't shocking, nor did it even get a sigh from you. Kurapika had worked all night again, and while it was annoying you knew that one of the things that he loved about you was the support you gave him with achieving his goal. You knew how important it all was to him, so you didn't complain so much. You just would go about your day as usual. You got up slowly and went to take a shower. You felt as you did before you had even met Kurapika which was alone, only this time you had to wait for someone. You couldn't really go out and find someone to kill your loneliness like you did with Kurapika, because he was the one who was supposed to do it.

 

 

 

Once done with your shower, you finished getting ready, put clothes on, then went out to make breakfast. To your delight, though, you saw Kurapika in the kitchen at the coffee maker. You smiled softly and walked over, wrapping your arms around him from behind. You felt him tense up slightly, before relaxing. He turned around, and you noticed his tired face, making you sigh. "It wouldn't kill you to take some time off," you told him, "At least from the body guard thing..." You knew it would only upset him if you told him to take a break in searching for his clans' eyes. Kurapika gave you a sigh, though smiled slightly and ran a hand through your hair.

 

 

 

"Sorry, [Name]. Though I promise that I'll stay with you tomorrow," he told you. You started to smile at that answer, though you started to realize what he had actually said. Your eyes went slightly wide.

 

 

 

"Wait, tomorrow?" you asked. Kurapika nodded, wearing an apologetic smile. If he said tomorrow, then that meant that he wouldn't be there with you today, not even a little. That was one of the things that you did not like. There would be times in which you never got to spend time with him.

 

 

 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have things to do today. I only came back to get some things." Noticing the upset look on your face, Kurapika pulled you closer in a hug. You felt a bit better feeling his affection, but you wondered if he was just doing that so you wouldn't say anything back. You looked up at him.

 

 

 

"Kurapika, I know you have an important goal and that you have to work a lot...," you started, "That being said...am I just a burden to you? I know you try to make time for me and such...but is that something you really want to do?" You had been wondering that for awhile, but were afraid of the answer. Kurapika seemed very confused, though.

 

 

 

"You're not," he said, "[Name], I'm with you because I want to be there for you, not because I have to, okay?" His answer did make you feel better, but there was just something nagging in the back of your head that you couldn't let go of.

 

 

 

"Okay," you nodded. Maybe Kurapika was just using you to kill his loneliness...


	11. Make time for Me [Kurapika/Reader] Drabble Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation -u-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the name and gender of Kurapika's secretary to be honest, and I don't fee like looking it up. Lazy me. >.<

You felt very lonely once again as Kurapika left to go back to work. You couldn't really recall the last time that you two had really sat down and just talked together or anything like that. That was pretty saddening now that you thought about it. You missed the days in which you two would just cuddle up and talk. You would talk about goals, hopes, dreams, etc. Kurapika had even opened up about his clan and what life had been like for him back then. You were always happy to listen and hear more about him. Things weren't the same as they had used to be, and now Kurapika seemed more worked up when someone mentioned his clan or something to that affect. He was very different now, and you couldn't help but to wonder if he was the same man that you had fell in love with.

 

 

 

He still had his nice moments when you would see him. Like early that morning, if you called that nice. Kurapika was just a genuinely polite person, though, so you wondered if that counts...Looking at the time on your phone, you noticed that it was almost noon. Maybe, just maybe you could go and see Kurapika in his office and have lunch with him. If he were there then that wouldn't be so hard. Getting up from your place on the sofa, you left to go and get ready making sure to look extra pretty for when you would see him.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

It was a complete no go. When you arrived, his secretary looked rather surprised at your appearance. You went and asked about Kurapika, and they immediately said that he went out on business. With a sigh, you left and decided to call Leorio to go to lunch since you were out. Leorio was a good friend to both you and Kurapika. He had such a lively personality and was just fun to be around in general. You decided to go to this cute little cafe and wait for him so you could have lunch there. Leorio walked in soon in the middle of a phone call.

 

 

 

"...Yep...Oh really? Well, I'm just out to lunch I'll go over if I have time when I done...alright, bye." He hung up and looked up at you with his kind Leorio smile, "Hey, [Name]!" You waved, sightly smiling back.

 

 

 

"Hey, how have you been?" you asked him as he sat down across from you, "Have you been busy lately?" Leorio gave an exaggerated nod, making you giggle a bit.

 

 

 

"Oh, of course! Med School, studying, tests, entertaining women~," he gave a sightly pervertive smile before finishing, "And now Kurapika wants me to go over to his office to get my advice on something. I don't know how you do it, [Name]. Kurapika is always asking." You were amused at first, but now your face was just confused.

 

 

 

"....Kurapika's at his office...?" you managed to ask. Leorio, being the kind person he was who could be clueless, seemed to mow over what you were actually asking as he answered.

 

 

 

"Yep, that was just him on the phone. He's been there doing who knows what all day," Leorio pointed out before finally looking at the menu in front of him. "Why do you ask anyway? That seems like a given with him." At that question you immediately put on a fake smile.

 

 

 

"No, it's nothing!"


	12. Make time for me [Kurapika/Reader] Drabble Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will probably be shorter than the others.

You had it. You knew that nothing would ever be like it was with before with Kurapika. You loved him, you really did, but it was hurting you to deal with this. Kurapika was choosing his revenge over you. You did feel sorry for him when you first heard about what happened with his clan, and you were very supportive. Now, though, you felt as if you would never truly be with Kurapika. You knew that he had staked his life on finding all of the eyes of his clan members, and that was much more than he would do for you. You wondered if you were being selfish, but it was hard to have a relationship with someone who was rarely there. You just couldn't do this anymore.

 

 

 

You hoped that Kurapika would understand, but you weren't sure if you would ever truly find out or not. You did know for sure that you couldn't stay there, and you could no longer be in this relationship....well, you weren't sure if you could even call it that. It was really just you to be honest.

 

 

 

With a sad sigh, you looked around the apartment that you and Kurapika shared one last time. You left him a little note on the counter. You didn't know when he would see it since he was barely known, and while you did wonder if he would even notice you were gone, you were reaffirmed in your idea to leave.

 

 

 

 

Grabbing your bags, you headed out the door.


	13. Watch My Back {Kurapikaxbratty!reader} Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the drabbles before with Kurapika are finished. I wanted to do something sad with him. Now I'll do something more happy. Another scenario I thought about with Kurapika and the reader. Mild manga spoilers ahead. I actually feel the need to turn this idea into a long story, but if I do that I probably won't finish so I'll just do two or three long chapters.

It had been awhile since the Nostrade family had gone into the legal body-guarding business. Since you were the daughter of a well-known businessman, you had known a bit about what had gone on in the world of mob bosses. It didn't exactly pertain to you, but you at least wanted some information about the people who would be guarding you. You felt like having a body guard was unneeded, but your father loved his 'little princess' so he felt like it was necessary. You, however, didn't think so. So you took to the internet to find more out about the Nostrade family. You informed your dad, hoping it would change his mind. Spoiler alert, it didn't. He chose to hire the best people in the company, so you would be looked after by the best bodyguards they had when you went out. You felt like this was excessive, but your father decided to promise you a nice big shopping trip. You couldn't refuse since you knew that you would be looked after either way.

 

 

 

So there you were, sitting in the living room of your father's mansion drinking tea as you waited for them to arrive. It was annoying since you had to wait to say the least, but you had no choice. Maybe you could use their lateness as an excuse to fire them. With a bit more waiting and tea, you finally heard a butler tell you that they had arrived. You merely thrust your tea-cup into his hands without any words before having your purse handed to you as you exited the door. Outside standing by the limousine you would be going in was a blond male with dark eyes and a short woman wearing a hat. You clicked your tongue seeing as there were two people instead of just one. In any case, you got into the limo when the driver opened the door without any words. It wasn't like you even took much note of them or had to talk to them. You didn't even want them there. You glanced out the window to see them getting in a black car behind your limo before you stopped paying attention. You let out a sigh and started to play around on your phone.

 

 

 

The ride to the mall wasn't so lengthy, but it wasn't exactly short either. You let out a yawn as the door was opened for you, and you stepped out barely acknowledging your driver. You hoped your new bodyguards would stay a good distance from you. Maybe you could escape from them if they did. You walked into the mall with your head held high and went to the nearest store that you liked. It felt weird and unfamiliar having people that were there with you. You were used to just being with your driver or having a maid with you. As you shopped and looked through the clothing, you spotted them. The short woman whispered something to the blonde making him chuckle a bit. You could only sigh as you looked away. You were sure that they weren't exactly having the best time either. You couldn't help but to slightly grit your teeth a bit, wondering why your dad wanted you to have bodyguards. They were probably wanting to pull their hair out since it was more than likely boring for them. You couldn't help but to think that as you paid for your items and moved onto the next store, making your driver carry your bags. The next store you went to was a make-up one. You got yourself matched, which took a while, and you couldn't help but to have that nagging feeling that the people with you were ready to blow their brains out.

 

 

 

You didn't know what made you feel this way. Maybe it was the fact that these weren't ever going to be people you would have to socialize with but rather people that your daddy was paying. It wasn't like they chose to be there with you...no one ever did in fact. As the day went on, you got more items, having your poor driver carry them all. As the load became too much, you saw the blonde shake his head and mutter something to the short woman. You knew that they were probably talking about you, and you honestly felt the need to spite them. It was true, though, your driver was getting close to his end with all of the walking, standing, and carrying. You just added to the problem by buying more things. That is until the blonde approached you. "Excuse me, Mrs. [Last name], but maybe you should slow down on the shopping your driver can barely-"

 

 

 

"It's his job," you snapped, glaring a bit. "He gets paid for it." You turned away to continue on with your shopping, your last stop being a shoe store. At the corner of your eyes, you could see your new bodyguards helping your driver carry some of the load. You rolled your eyes, but made no comment. When you finally left the mall, the sun was setting. You got in your limo and headed back home, with your new bodyguards accompanying you. You just wanted to eat dinner and have a nice bath after all of that retail therapy. The day was coming to a close, and soon you would learn of some news that would end in results that were life-changing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make this one introductory then make the others longer.


End file.
